Korra's Secret
by GayAddy
Summary: So this my first smut fanfic so please go easy on me. This story is about Korra and Asami of course they have be dating for 6 months but haven't have sex yet why? Because g!p Korra thinks that when Asami finds out about her not so little secret that she will be grossed out and leave her. So that's why Korra avoids having sex with Asami. Actions are *italic* Thoughts are bold itali


Korra has a secret that only her parents and Master Tenzin know about. And that secret is that she was born with a fully functional penis. Because of this she has never had sex, making her a virgin at the age of 21. Korra always thought that she would never find someone who will love her with her extra limb. That is until she meet Asami. Granted at first they hated each other because they both like the same guy and fought over him. But after they finally settle that terrible love triangle and all the fighting with crazy equalist, dark forces, a flying blad guy, and a power hunger dicator they became the best of friends.

Somewhere in between fighting Zaheer and Kuvira Korra fell in love with Asami. Normally Korra is a blunt person but did she tell Asami she had feelings for her spirits NO! So she just admire Asami from afar until after defeating Kuvira and taking a trip to the spirit world.

When Korra and Asami finally ended up in the spirit world. Korra was so nervous being alone with Asami that she outed herself by blurting out that she like Asami more than a friend. Korra started to apologize immediately, she was so caught up in her sorry rant that she didn't hear Asami call her three times. So Asami did the next best and kissed her to make her shut up. Korra looked at her stunned, that was the cue for Asami. Asami explained that she also liked Korra more than a friend but never said anything because of Zaheer and Kuvira. So she kept it to herself, she was actually going to tell Korra that she liked her when they got into the spirit world, but as you could see Korra beat her to the punch.

After thier little moment Korra asked Asami to be her girlfriend, of course Asami said yes. They have been together for six amazing months. But because of her condition Korra never went further than making out with Asami. Even that was hard for Korra, making out with Asami always made her not so little friend stir in her pants, who can blame her if you had a girlfriend who was hot, crazy smart and sexy like Asami any guy would pop a boner mid make out session. Because of it Korra has yet to tell Asami about her condition. It's not that Korra doesn't trust Asami because Korra trusts Asami with her life but it's because Asami has Korra's heart. Korra thinks that if Asami finds out and leaves her for a normal girl it would break her. Even worse than the time when Zaheer poisoned her. She's afraid... no terrified that Asami will leave her if she found out. That's why Korra avoid Asami sexually advances. And believe her there were and still are a lot of sexally advances on Asami's part. It's getting harder and harder to say no to Asami especially when Asami gives Korra her 'you kicked mine puppy' look.

Finally after many, many pleases and the special look Korra said yes to Asami to spending the night at her house, which Asami was extremely happy about. Because Asami liked Korra a lot... actually she loved Korra more than life itself. But for the life of her she can't understand why she and Korra haven't had sex yet, granted she was a virgin at 21 years old. Yes THE Asami Sato was a virgin at 21. She was close to giving her virginity to Mako but she soon realize that she wasn't in love with him she was in love of the idea of him being hers. I mean the furtherest she has even gone with Mako was giving him a blowjob. He wasn't that big average at best maybe smaller whatever but he was a selfish lover when she did give him a bj he wouldn't return the favor always saying he has practice or something. So that kinda kill their relationship. Well moving on from him Asami was excited that after finally begging Korra agreed to 'spend' that night at her house. What Korra thinks is a sleep over, Asami plans on finally giving her V-Card to Korra. So that's is what is going on right now.

Sato Mansion

So right now Asami and Korra are in the middle of a heated make out session in Asami's room. Asami starts to get bolder and starts rubbing Korra's thighs. When Korra feels Asami's hands on her she jumps back ending their make out session. "Um Asami what are you doing?".

"I'm trying to get you in the mood." Asami leans in trying to kiss Korra again.

"In the mood for what?" Korra questions.

"*sighs* Korra I invited you over because I want to have sex with you." Asami said with a serious face.

"S-s-e-exx w-with m-me?" Korra blushes and points to herself dumbly.

"Yes Korra I want to have hot steamy sex with you." Asami purred.

"I-I uh um, I won't be any good you see I'm a virgin so yeah I'm will end up disappointing you." Korra said desperately trying to get out of the situation.

"I'm a virgin too Korra I want to give you my virginity to you. Because I-I love you."

"Asami... I love you, I also want to give my virginity to you."

"So does that me we can have sex." Asami said with hope is her eyes.

"Before we do anything I have to tell you something about..my body only my parents and Master Tenzin know about okay." Korra said seriously. Asami saw that Korra was dead serious about this thing she need to say so Asami simply nodded. "Okay it's kinda... hard for me to say this so please bare with me for a while. When I was born I wasn't a normal baby. I was born with both female and male genital. Asami I have a penis."

"Really? You have a uh.." Asami motion Korra's crotch area. Korra nodded.

"C-ca-can I...uh see it?" Asami asked lightly.

"Are you sure I don't want you to be grossed out." Korra said barely above a whisper.

Asain saw the dejected look on Korra's face and her heart broke at the sight. Asami cupped Korra's face so she would be looking at her. "Korra I love you.. no matter if you have a penis or not because I fell in love with you and your extra part is apart of you I love you, I also wanted to thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your secret if you don't want to show me it that's fine maybe next when your ready I won't push you. Just so you know I love you inside and out." Asami said sincerely and lightly kisses Korra on the lips.

Korra broke out crying and hugged Asami. "Thank you for accepting me Asami it means the world to me that you don't care about my condition. I love you Asami Sato."

"I said once and I'll say it for the rest of my life I love you Korra."

Korra nodded in agreement. She stopped hugging Asami and took a few deep breaths and slowly started to undo her pants. Asami's hand stopped her from pulling her pants down. Korra looked up thinking Asami changed her mind. "Korra you don't have to show me if you're not ready I can and will wait for you Korra." Korra smiled. "Yes Asami I've been ready I just had to get through the accepting part or the... rejecting part. Korra whispered the last part.

"Are you sure?" Asami question Korra in case she changed her mind.

"Yeah I am." With that Korra slowly pulled her pants down relieving her light blue compress boxers with a noticeable huge bulge straining her boxers. With one more deep breath Korra pulls down her compress boxers freeing her nine inch cock and a pair of heavy balls.

"Oh god." Korra hears Asami muttered. Korra starts to freak out. "What?".

"Korra your fucking huge." Asami stared at Korra's rock hard erection. "I'm not that big." Korra blushes.

"Korra how big are you exactly?" Asami asked eyes never leaving Korra's cock.

"Um last time I measured I was nine and a half inches why?"

"Korra do you know the average size a penis is" Asami finally looked up at Korra.

"Um seven inches?" Korra guessed. Asami shakes her. "Korra the average size of a penis is five inches. Believe me when I say you're huge, that you're huge."

"Oh."

Asami giggled. "Yeah oh." Asami looks back down at Korra's dick. "Can I uh can I touch it Korra?"

"Uh yeah.. yeah you can."

"Okay." Asami lightly takes a hold of the base of Korra's cock. Korra gasp at the new feeling, she was only one ever to touch her cock and Asami's hand feels amazing. "You okay Korra did I hurt you?" Asami asked concerned.

"Yeah yeah I'm *groans* uh fine just... new feeling that's all." Korra gave Asami a small smile. Asami returned the smile.

"Oh good I thought I hurt you." Asami slowly starts working Korra's shaft.

"*gasp* F-f-fu-fu-fuck Asami that feels good." Korra gasps.

"Yeah. It feels good huh?" Asami slowly starts picking up the pace. "Tell me Korra does it feel good when I'm jacking you off instead of yourself?"

"Raava fuck Asami it feels good so good." Korra shut her eyes and bites her bottom lip.

Asami sees the look Korra is giving her and she gets wetter at the sight. "Yeah you know what would feel better than a handjob Korra?"

"*gasp* What?"

"A blowjob, which I am eagerly willing to give." Asami smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah here get on the bed okay." Asami motion the area where Korra should sit. "Yeah okay." Korra gets up and sits at the edge of the bed. Asami spread Korra's legs and nested in between them.

She grabs a hold of Korra's dick and starts to lick the base to tip. Korra groans at the new sensation as the wet muscle licks up her shaft. Asami repeats the action a few times before take the tip of Korra's cock in her mouth. Korra gasp and groans once she's in Asami's mouth. Asami's handjob was good but this,this is great. Korra looks down to see Asami slowly taking more of her in her mouth. The sight alone makes her wake to cum but she won't she doesn't want Asami to call her a quick shot. Asami takes about half of the cock before Korra is hitting the back of her throat. Asami slowly jacks off the other half she can't take in her mouth. She then switches from jacking Korra off and massaging her ball sack. Korra moans and groans, while grabing Asami's raven like hair and silently cursing 'Fuck' and 'Asami' this goes on about ten minutes before Korra groans out "Shit Asami I'm gon- gonna cum."

Asami pulls Korra out of her mouth and says then "Cum Korra I drink ever last drop of your cum." She then shoves the cock back into her mouth. Few seconds later Korra is screaming " FUC-FUCK A-A-ASAMMII!" Balls tighten dumping a load of cum into Asami's mouth which the girl swallows eagerly. Spirits Korra taste amazing. After drinking all of Korra's cum Asami lets go of Korra's cock with a loud 'pop'. "So was that's better than a handjob Korra?" Asami asked innocently.

"*pants* Huh?... what... um.. spirits Asami *sighs* that was amazing." Korra says breathless.

"Oh really well I'm glad you enjoyed." Asami purred.

"What? I didn't catch that?"

"*sighs* I said can...I...uh...return...the...favor." Korra mutters.

"Oh.. you don't have to." Spirits please return the favor I'm soaking wet . "I'm fine Korra you don't have to if you don't to."

Korra sits up straighter causing Asami to jump up. "But I want to granted I've never done this before and I probably suck at it but, I want to you did it to me and I want to return the favor." Korra looks away blushing.

"Okay." Asami stands up and starts to undress. Korra watches in awe as she sees Asami reveal more skin after removing a piece of clothing. Once Asami is naked she stands there blushing furiously. Korra racks her eyes up and down Asami's body, staring in awe at her white flawless porcelain skin. "Spirits Asami you're beautiful."

Asami beams at Korra. Asami starts slowly walking towards Korra and finally sits in front of her. Korra sit up and stares at Asami's closed legs. "Can I uh." Korra motions Asami's legs. "Oh yeah..uh I never had anyone done this before so...yeah."

"Wait not ever Mako?" Korra questioned.

"No Mako would never, I would uh.. um I would give him a blowjob and when I ask him to return the favor he would blow me off saying he was practice or something." Asami said truthfully.

"Wow he's a dick."

"And yet we both liked him." Asami giggled.

"Yeah we did didn't we,... wait so you did what you did to me to him?"

"Gave him a blowjob yes why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if...uh...I was uh... bigger than him."

"Korra you huge compare to him, he's barely half your size." Asami said sincerely.

"Oh..uh..okay...then. *Ahem* okay then can I uh." Korra gestures at Asami's legs.

"Yeah, go ahead." Asami lays back legs still close.

"Alright then." Korra takes a deep breath and slowly pushes Asami's legs apart. Korra moans at the sight, Asami wet, soaking actually. Korra hovers her hand above Asami's sex silently asking her if she could touch her. Asami sees this and nods. Korra glups and slowly touches Asami. Asami whimpers at the contact. Korra slowly moves up and down on Asami slit. The action earns Korra another whimper and gasp from Asami. Korra slowly pushes in a finger into Asami. Asami gasp loudly at the new feeling of having something in her. Korra then slowly pulls out and pushes back in ever so slowly picking up speed. Asami moans at the attention and shuts her eyes. Something in Korra tells her to do everything to please the beautiful woman laying in front of her. So Korra gets on her knees, never stopping her finger and slowly leans in to lick Asami's sex. When Korra's tongue touches Asami's slit, a sweet tangy flavor hits her and makes her addicted to the taste. Korra licks up and down Asami slit earning whimpers and moans from the raven hair beauty. Korra then takes Asami's clit in her mouth and lightly bites it. This action sends Asami over the edge eyes close shut, hands in Korra's short brown hair and she cums screaming "KORRA!!!!"

Korra moves up and stares at Asami coming down from her high. The sight is amazing, seeing Asami blushing furiously, hair messed up, and her lower lips pulsing and pink. The sight make Korra rock hard in seconds. Asami's breathing slowly evens out and slowly opens her eyes, she stares at Korra through half lid eyes. When she sees Korra sporting a amazing erection, she groans as her pussy clench at nothing but air. Raava I want her in me so badly. Asami light grips Korra's cock and pumps her hand.

Korra slowly humps Asami's hand while lightly fingering Asami. "Asami, can..can we...uh...can we please have sex I don't think I can take it anymore." Korra pants.

"God yes just go slow it's my first time and you're huge." Asami breaths out. Korra nods and lines up her shaft with Asami's entrance. Korra looks up at Asami. Asami nods saying she's ready, Korra nods back. Korra slowly pushes her cock in Asami. Asami's wall warp tightly are the head of Korra's cock. Earning two gasps from both women. Korra proceeds pushing in until she hits the barrier in Asami. Raava it's Asami's virginity I'm going to take it. Korra looks up at Asami seeing as Asami was already looking at her. "Ready?" Korra breaths out.

"Yeah I am." Asami grabs Korra wrist for support.

"Okay." Korra thrusts in promptly breaking Asami hymen, taking Asami's virginity for herself and giving Asami hers. Asami gasp loudly squeezing Korra wrist telling her to stop. Korra leans over and starts peppering Asami's face in kisses and sweet words. After a while Asami says "Move Korra." And thats what Korra does. She slowly pushes further in Asami until she at the hilt in her and stays still for Asami can adjust to her size. "You okay Asami?" Korra cups Asami's face loving.

"Yeah...j-just you're really huge." Asami breaths out. "Sorry." Asami shakes her head and grabs Korra's hand and kisses it lightly. "There is nothing to be sorry about Korra, I'm so so happy that I gave you my virginity because I know you love me and I glad that you gave me your virginity because you know that I love you."

"Spirits Asami I love you." Korra leans and captures Asami's lips in a loving kiss full of passion. They stayed there kissing for about five minutes before Asami tried to gain for friction by rolling her hips. Which makes Korra moan "Ah Asami do you want me to start moving?"

"Yeah please Korra start moving."

"Okay." Korra slowly pulls out until only the tip rests inside and pushes back in. Korra repeats the action for a few minutes, Asami mews underneath her. "Faster Korra." Asami moans.

Korra gradually picks up the pace until she piston in Asami. "Fuck Asami you're so tight and wet." Korra groans.

"Spirits Korra you're so fucking huge." Korra hooks Asami's left leg around her waist getting a new angle hitting Asami's g-spot perfectly. "AH right there Korra FUCK RIGHT THERE!!" With Korra hitting Asami's g-spot Asami's pussy starts to squeeze Korra's cock with a vice grip. "FUCK Asami are you close?"

"Yeah, I'm so ah close Korra." With that being said Korra grips Asami's hips and starts jackhammering into Asami. "OH oh ah fuck Korra."

"Can I cum inside or do I need to pull out." Asami shakes her head no. "No ah c-cum in-inside I wanna feel your cum in me Korra." Korra nods never stopping her harsh pace.

Two minutes later both woman cums screaming each other names. "Fuck KORRA!!". "ASAMI!!". Asami's pussy chocks Korra cock coating it in her juices while Korra's balls tighten unloading her cum inside Asami. They both stay in their position for a few minutes waiting for their high to come down. Slowly Korra pulls out once she does she looks down seeing her cum flow out of Asami's beaten pussy. Korra groans at the sight. Asami's pussy clench at nothing missing the feeling of being full. Asami looks up at Korra through half lid eyes. Korra meets Asami's gaze both still out of breath Korra rolls off Asami onto her side, pulls up the bed sheet and drape it across both of them. Asami cuddles into Korra head under her chin, hand on her chest and a wearing a small smile.

"Raava Asami that was..that was amazing."

"Yeah it was mmm spirits that really was amazing."

"Asami... thank you so much."

"No thanks need I'll gladly do it again and again and again." Asami whispers the last words leaning up capturing Korra's lips in a lovely kiss.

"I love you Asami."

"And I love you Korra."

With that they both feel asleep soundly. Both have a small smile on their face when they pass out.

The End


End file.
